Territorial
by Silver M
Summary: Highschool AU. Di mana Naruto bertindak territorial dan posesif terhadap Sasuke. Oneshot. Female!Sasuke.


**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**WARNING : Mengandung FEMALE!Sasuke.**

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jika Naruto bertanya pada Ibunya, Kushina, Ibunya itu akan menjawab mereka sudah berteman semenjak mereka masih di dalam kandungan. Karena Kushina dan Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke, berteman satu sama lain.

Orang-orang yang Naruto kenal, selain keluarganya, tidak mengerti dengan pertemanan mereka. Alasannya adalah sifat Naruto dan Sasuke.

Jika di bayangkan, Naruto adalah matahari. Dia ramah kepada siapapun, senyuman 100 gigawatt selalu ada di wajahnya. Dalam sehari, kau akan selalu dapat melihat Naruto dikerumuni orang banyak. Keramahannya adalah alasan kenapa dia begitu populer di sekolah.

Naruto adalah matahari, maka Sasuke adalah bulannya. Gadis itu egois, tidak satupun orang yang mengenalnya dapat mengatakan gadis itu ramah. Dia lebih suka menyendiri, duduk tenang di belakang kelas. Tapi bukan berarti murid-murid lain membencinya, sebaliknya malah, Sasuke sama populernya dengan Naruto.

Alasannya?

Karena dia cantik. Terdapat hawa bagaikan seorang ratu yang menyelimutinya yang membuat orang menjauh tapi tetap mengamatinya dari jauh.

Sifat dan kesukaan mereka memang berbeda, tapi mereka masih tetap berteman. Sahabat malah.

Jika ditanya apakah Naruto menyukai Sasuke, cowok itu akan langsung menjawab iya.

(Tidak di depan Sasuke, tentu saja)

Mereka memang sudah berteman lama, tapi ini tidak membuat Naruto buta akan perubahan temannya dari bocah menjadi wanita yang menawan. Bisa dibilang, karena mereka tumbuh besar bersama, Naruto sangat sadar akan perubahan Sasuke.

Meski begitu, Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap perasaannya ini. Dia takut menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Jadi Naruto menahan perasaannya dan terus mengamati Sasuke dalam diam.

Naruto terus amati Sasuke di sudut matanya, hingga suatu hari, seseorang mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto… Naruto meresponya seperti seekor singa.

Territorial.

**XxXxX**

Sudah dijelaskan tadi, Sasuke itu dingin. Dia tidak peduli akan pendapat orang lain. Oleh karena ini, cara untuk mendekatinya tidaklah mudah. Jangankan mendekati, berbicara denganya saja sudah sulit.

Tapi betapa keraspun es, pasti akan tetap hancur jika dipukul keras dengan palu.

Dalam hal ini, artinya seseorang harus _blak-blakkan_. Singkatnya, cari target, temui target dan katakan apa yang kau mau.

Target(es) di sini adalah Sasuke, pelakunya(Palu) adalah Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba adalah semacam playboy sekolah. Orang seperti ini biasanya memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Karena itulah dia adalah orang pertama yang mencoba menjadi palu untuk es Sasuke.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan merespon Kiba. Karena Sasuke tidak suka dengan tipe orang seperti Kiba. Naruto tahu dia bertindak irasional, tapi saat jam istirahat di kantin dia melihat Kiba berjalan menuju bangku yang di duduki Sasuke, kaki Naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Belum lima detik Kiba mendudukan dirinya di depan Sasuke, Naruto juga mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan.

Menghiraukan tatapan yang Kiba berikan padanya, Naruto melihat bento di depan Sasuke. "Ohh, sosis. Aku mau dong." Tanpa meminta ijin, Naruto mengambil satu dan langsung memakannya.

Sasuke tidak menghentikannya, tapi _glare_ yang dia berikan pada Naruto benar-benar tajam.

"Hei," Kiba memulai.

"HMMM." Naruto mengunyah dengan keras kemudian menelan dengan keras pula. "Ini enak Sasuke. Kau masak sendiri?" Dia bertanya.

Sasuke, sesuai karakter, hanya mengangguk.

"Uh, Sasuke–" Kiba memulai lagi.

"Aku mau lagi!" Naruto berkata. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke. "AAAA…"

Sasuke, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Naruto, menghela napas dan mengambil satu sosis dengan sumpitnya. Sumpit yang kemudian Ia julurkan ke mulut Naruto. Saat sosis itu di masukkan ke mulutnya, Naruto dengan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya ke sumpit itu, sehingga saat Sasuke menariknya kembali, sumpit itu harus melewati bibir Naruto.

Sasuke melanjutkan makannya sementara Naruto bertatapan mata dengan Kiba sembari mengunyah.

_Indirect kiss, motherfucker._

**XxXxX**

Suatu hari, Naruto melihat Neji memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Ini buku yang mau kau pinjam." Neji berkata.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke, walau dingin, tahu kata terima kasih.

Naruto menajamkan matanya.

Ini adalah cara mendekati cewek dengan halus, menurut Naruto.

Pertama, cewek ini akan meminjam sesuatu darimu. Hal kecil memang, seperti pena atau penghapus, tapi ini akan terus terjadi dan kau selalu meminjamkannya tanpa jeda. Dari sini, cewek itu akan merasa kau dapat diandalkan. Dengan sedikit dorongan, cewek ini akan mulai suka padamu.

Licik, tapi bekerja.

Dan Neji mencoba menggunakan taktik ini untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Besoknya, Sasuke bertanya pada teman sebangkunya, Neji.

"Hei, boleh aku pinjam pena?"

Naruto, yang duduk di belakang Sasuke, mendengarnya dan segera bertindak.

"Ini," Naruto menjulurkan pena yang segera Sasuke terima.

Besoknya, Sasuke kembali melupakan sesuatu.

"Boleh aku pinjam buku Fisika-mu?" Dia bertanya pada Neji.

Naruto yang menjawab, "Kau bisa meminjam punyaku."

Besoknya-

Besoknya–

Besoknya–

Shikamaru, teman sebangku Naruto, menatap ransel Naruto yang setiap hari semakin besar.

"Kau benar-benar terobsesi huh."

Naruto, yang baru saja meminjamkan buku Matimatika pada Sasuke beralih padanya.

"Huh?"

"….Lupakan."

**XxXxX**

Jaman sekarang teknologi sudah sangat berkembang. Timbulnya berbagai sosial media membuat cara mendekati cewek semakin banyak.

Suatu hari, saat Naruto sedang melihat akun _Facebook _Sasuke, dia menemukan sesuatu.

Seseorang dengan _username_ **SuigetsuShark**, memberi banyak komen pada semua unggahan Sasuke. Bahkan unggahan yang di _upload_ dua tahun yang lalu, saat pertama Sasuke membuat akunnya. Dari foto profilnya dan namanya, Naruto tahu **SuigetsuShark**adalah seorang cowok.

Besoknya, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Boleh aku pinjam hp-mu?" Sasuke, tanpa banyak pertanyaan, memberikannya.

Naruto membuka kunci hp Sasuke (dia hapal passwordnya) dan membuka aplikasi yang dia mau. Kemudian, sembari di tatap aneh oleh Sasuke, Naruto mengambil selfie sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah mengotak-atik beberapa saat, Naruto mengembalikan hp Sasuke.

Sasuke, penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, mengecek hpnya. Dia tidak menemukan hal yang berbeda. Kecuali satu hal.

"Kenapa kau hapus aplikasi _Facebook_-ku?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Kau bisa mendownloadnya lagi besok."

Setelah menjauh dari Sasuke, Naruto membuka _Facebook_ di hpnya dan melihat profil Sasuke. Foto profil Sasuke, yang tadinya foto _close-up _ wajah gadis itu, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi wajah Naruto. Begitu pula dengan foto sampulnya.

Meng-scroll ke bawah, Naruto kembali melihat wajahnya sendiri, gigi taring terlihat. Di bawahnya, tertulis sebuah _hashtag _dengan huruf bold besar.

**#CowokPalingGantengSeDunia**.

Naruto mengangguk puas.

**XxXxX**

Terkadang, jika seorang cowok sudah terlalu suka dengan seorang cewek, dia bisa tidak sadar akan tindakannya sendiri.

Hari ini, Naruto melihat seseorang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Badan terbungkuk dan tangan terjulur di depan Sasuke.

Kaki Naruto bergerak sendirinya. Dia menepuk bahu cowok itu dan memberinya sebuah senyuman penuh gigi.

"Maaf, dia sudah punya pacar." Naruto melangkah mendekat Sasuke dan mengangkat cewek itu dalam sebuah gendongan putri. Sasuke, terkejut tapi tidak memperotes, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. "Aku pacarnya." Dengan itu, Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Aku pacarmu?" Sasuke bertanya, saat mereka sudah berada cukup jauh. Kepala gadis itu dimiringkan tersandar di bahu Naruto, rambut hitam mengalir dan mata bulat menatap Naruto.

Seketika saja, Naruto merasa adrenalin-nya hilang. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan teregistrasi di otaknya. Pipinya memerah, sementara langkahnya hampir terhenti. Naruto juga baru menyadari betapa lembutnya tubuh Sasuke di tangannya.

"Ah… itu…" Naruto tergagap.

"Kau suka aku dan kau tidak suka cowok lain dekat denganku." Sasuke berkata dengan santai. Mata Naruto membulat, kekuatan meninggalkan tangannya dan perlahan dia menurunkan Sasuke.

Dengan anggun, kaki Sasuke menyentuh tanah. Tapi tangannya masih melingkar di leher Naruto. Tinggi mereka berbeda dan tangan Sasuke membuat Naruto harus membungkukan kepalanya. Akibatnya, wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Sasuke melihat wajah terkejut Naruto dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir aku tidak sadar akan tingkah territorialmu itu? Menjauhkan semua cowok dariku?" Sasuke menyeringai. "_By the way_, aku suka dengan tingkahmu itu. Mengingatkanku akan singa. Tapi… aku bukan cewek yang sabaran."

Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke mencium Naruto.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto berciuman, tangannya secara reflex melingkar di pinggang kecil Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke terasa luar biasa bagi Naruto, lembut dengan bentuk yang sempurna. Saat Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengusap bibir Naruto, dia dapat merasakan vanilla. Lidah Naruto mulai keluar, tapi di saat yang sama, Sasuke menarik wajahnya.

Meninggalkan wajah Naruto dengan lidah yang keluar. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

(Musik di telinga Naruto).

"Aku juga suka denganmu, Naruto." Bibir Naruto mulai berubah menjadi senyum. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Naruto. "Jangan senang dulu. Bukan berarti kita pacaran. Aku masih mau kau menyatakan perasaanmu langsung. Di publik."

Satu tangan Naruto melepaskan pinggang Sasuke untuk membuat tanda hormat. "Siap!" Naruto tertawa.

Lagi, Naruto mengangkat Sasuke dalam sebuah gendongan putri. Lagi, Sasuke tidak memberi protes.

"Ayo pulang."

….

….

….

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Bisa kau turun? Tanganku lelah."

"Hmph. Makanya jangan sok kuat."

* * *

**Sejak dulu dan sampai sekarang, pair Naruto x Fem!Sasuke (atau sebaliknya) sudah menjadi favorit saya di fandom Naruto. **

**Fic ini juga sekaligus untuk membiasakan diri dengan romance yang benar-benar **_**romance**_**. **


End file.
